OVA 6
The sixth OVA episode "Banquet War!" "Enkai Wō" (エンカイ ウォー ! ) is a special episode aired on June 21, 2013. It takes place chronologically after the events of Episode 12. Plot The Ooarai Sensha-dō Club convene at a function hall in Ooarai city to celebrate their victory in 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. The student council makes announcements and reads several congratulatory letters. Quickly dispensing with formalities, the student council organises a team competition, dubbed the "Hidden Talent Contest", wherein each tank crew must put on a performance without resorting to their respective areas of expertise. Prizes are prepared, with 3rd place being lottery tickets, 2nd place being canteen coupons and 1st place being 100,000 yen worth of unspecified consumer goods. Mallard Team goes first, using the identical Morals-Committee-regulation hairstyles of their members to perform illusions. Leopon Team does a magic show, with their grand finale being to 'convert' the Type 89B into a Tiger (P), which outrages the members of Duck Team. Anteater Team puts on an acapella song, but are booed off the stage for its musical inadequacy. Rabbit Team performs a gymnastics routine. Duck Team does imitations of the other characters. Hippo Team acts out a selection of scenes from the book Little Women, but repeatedly digress into historical content, and are hence disqualified. Anglerfish Team carries out a performance as the 'Panzer 5', a Super Sentai style group defending Ooarai from the clutches of the evil student council, until Anzu Kadotani gets over-competitive and hits back. Turtle Team does a performance of the ballet Swan Lake. 3rd place is awarded to Rabbit Team. 2nd place goes to Anglerfish Team. Finishing in 1st is the student council, a biased decision that is initially met by outrage, except that the grand prize is revealed to be 100,000 yen worth of sweet dried potatoes. Characters Introduced *Kinuyo Nishi (Referenced) *Mika (Referenced) *Boko (Referenced) Trivia *Oryou and Saemonza drink their juice from Kylix bowls. *It is implied that in addition to Japanese, Kay also knows English and German. *Orange Pekoe mixes up her congratulatory message to Ooarai with an inspiring saying that is more suited to a wedding. *Katyusha's congratulatory message is a reference to the 1980 Best Foreign Language Film Academy Award Winning, the Soviet film "Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears". *Anzio Girls High School sends canned anchovies as a commemorative gift. Due to the poor financial situation of Anzio, these are sale items. This likely a reference to Anchovy's resolution to have her school focus less on the food and more on the sensha-dō. *Anglerfish Team's forté is supposedly the Anglerfish Dance. *Yukari Akiyama gets drunk on orange juice. *Hana Isuzu correctly guesses every impression performed by Duck Team, with the exception of herself. *During Anglerfish Team's performance, Saki Maruyama is seen smiling. *Anglerfish Team's performance is an homage to the 17th Super Sentai series, Gosei Sentai Dairanger and a reference to the French/Japanese Sentai parody Shin Kenjūshi France Five . The Panzer Five logo bearing a striking resemblance to the France Five one.France Five : Official Site, French opening & Japanese Opening. **Each members has a source of their names: ***Olive Drab refers to the color of all US Army field uniforms since 1902. ***Navy Blue refers to the color worn by British Royal Navy officers since 1748 and was then adopted by other navies all around the world. ***Desert Pink refers to the distinctive color of the Pink Panther, a Land Rover vehicle used by the SAS during the North African Campaign ***German Grey , also known as feldgrau, refers to the standard color of all German uniforms (Heer and SS). ***Oxide Red, refers to the paint that Germany applied on their tanks chassis just after their assembly as undercoat. *The members of Turtle Team are referred to as 'The Cunning, The Not-so-cunning and The Hardworking'. *Akebi Sasaki is called upon to commentate on the student council's performance of Swan Lake, implying that she is versed in ballet. *The ending sequence features the entire Ooarai Sensha-dō Club, in the order of Anglerfish Team, Turtle Team, Duck Team, Hippo Team, Rabbit Team, Mallard Team, Anteater Team, Leopon Team and then Anglerfish Team a second time. Gallery BW1.jpg|School carrier docked BW2.jpg|Tanks parked outside BW3.jpg|Looks delicious! BW4.jpg|The banquet hall BW5.jpg|Flowers from the finance department BW6.jpg|Rabbit Team BW7.jpg|A letter from Orange Pekoe BW8.jpg|Gifts from Anzio High BW9.jpg|Talent contest judges and prizes BW10.jpg|Mallard Team performing BW11.jpg|Leopon Team performing Duck Wave.png|"Give back our Type 89B!" BW12.jpg|Anteater Team performing BW13.jpg|Rabbit Team performing BW14.jpg|Duck Team performing BW15.jpg|Hippo Team performing BW16.jpg|Anglerfish Team performing Panzer5.png|Panzer 5 BW17.jpg|Beat up the Anglerfish! BW18.jpg|Yuzu performing MomoBlackSwan.png|Momo performing BW19.jpg|Anzu performing BW20.jpg|Anglerfish Team 2nd Place References Category:Episodes Category:OVA